1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a convertible furniture structure, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a furniture structure having an expandible frame and a removable top cushion which converts to a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of convertible lounges, couches and other furniture structures have heretofore been developed. Such structures generally include a foldable or telescoping frame arranged in a manner such that the frame can be unfolded to form a flat support for a mattress positioned thereon or to otherwise form a bed. Because such structures are complex in design requiring a number of manufactured parts, they have heretofore been relatively expensive to manufacture.
By the present invention an improved furniture structure is provided including an expandible frame and cushion arrangement for conversion to a bed which is simple in design and economical to manufacture.